Author News Update!
by PiNkGiRl0618
Summary: Just updates regarding the stories and stuff.
1. Hey owo

Hi~!

Thank you for doing my request right away! And of you didn't because you were too busy eating, I forgive you xD.

I would like to tell you guys, this is a 'Hi -insert name here- LET'S BE BROS FOREVAH' area. But if you don't want it to be like that then ok ._.

This is where I'll be posting on what's going on with my stories and whatnot.

I also have a feeling this would be like a diary published to the whole world.

If you guys have questions, PM or email me. Whichever make it easier for you.

I feel like Greg Heffley visioning the world wanting to read his diary.

...WAIT, EVERYBODY _DOES_ READ HIS DIARY.

Except adults though.

SOMEDAY, PEOPLE WILL READ MINE TOO.

HELL YEAH.

...Ahem, back to those subject.

This is where I post everything.

I might even post a few things about yours truly.

Once again, thank you for following.

-takes a bow and gives every one food-

_P.S: this is **NOT AN A/N BOOK**, it's an **UPDATE**._


	2. FEW HOURS LEFT 'TILL CHRISTMAS UPDATE xD

I'M WAITING FOR MIDNIGHT xD

We're having Nochebuena owo~

So, what is this _Nochebuena_ that this woman speaks of?

I don't know either, all I know is you eat with your family, it's traditional, and it happens every year on a special occasion.

The all wise Mr. Google, who's my good friend, will ask his other good friend, Mr. Wikipedia, who is my acquaintance but we're not that close, will answer that (THANK YOU MR. WIKPEDEĀS!):

_In the Philippines, the traditional dinner comes at midnight after the family has attended the late evening Mass known as Misa de Gallo._

How are you guys enjoying your Nochebuena so far? I'm having mine at my ever so beloved grandparent's house =w= and it's 8:32 PM on December 24, 2013 and I'm typing this ._.

Second chapter of "A Change in Tradition" will be posted anytime tomorrow.

For some of you who don't know, second chapter is my "one-shot" Christmas, except it isn't a one-shot ._. It was suppose to, but then I thought,"I HAS TO ASK THEM FIRST!"

Then _BOOM_.

There goes my my first poll xD

I'm watching Frozen for the third time ewe

I ain't being nosy or anything, but tell me how your Nochebuena is.

Whether it'd be on the 24th or 25th of December, tell meh.

I insist all of thee to tell me.

...THAT RHYMES OWO~

MERRY CHRISTMAS~

12.25.13

I posted this story on: 12.24.13

Just a remembrance in when I updated this on December xD

Also, I've only done one-fourth of "Behind the Dorky Look" because, as said (I think), I've been concentrating on the Christmas "one-shot".


	3. Dots and a Merry Christmas to all of you

GUYS.

.

.

.

Hi xD

MERRY CHRISTMAS! MALIGAYANG PASKO!

.

.

.

I forgot how to right Christmas in Chinese :0

.

.

.

I'll write 'Happy New Year' in Chinese instead xD

新快樂！xD

So many dots ._.

Anyway, how are you guys enjoying Christmas? I tore up Christmas presents last night ._.

Yes, tore. Don't judge me.

I update everyday.

Now I think of it as a diary -_-"

Can someone tell me what blogging is? Am I doing this 'blogging' thing on ? TELL MEEEEH

I WATCHED PEWDS.

GO PEWDS!

My name's Peeeeewdehpah.

No, my name's Daenee.

I feel guilty now.

Anyways, nuff' said.

I wish you all a badass-ly Merry Christmas.

Some of you were wondering if you should review.

It doesn't really matter, it's your choice xD but if you wanna review go ahead and knock yourself out.

Once again,

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

12.25.13

Ikuto and Amu: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Daenee: Why are you two here? You guys are suppose to be in—

Ikuto: /carries Daenee to her room/

Amu: Don't mind Daenee /laughs sheepishly/ MERRY CHRISTMAS ONCE AGAIN!

Daenee: W-what are you doing there?! FUDGE OFF! MUCHOOOO!

Mucho: /ears perk up/ /goes to Daenee's room/

Ikuto: O_O! D-Daenee!

Mucho: /growls/

Daenee: T_T

Mucho: ÒoÓ /chases Ikuto/

Daenee: PFFFT—dat face though.

Amu: -_-"


	4. NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION AND DISGRACES,PFFT

IT'S JANUARY 1, 2014 PEOPLE!

Hey~

I haven't updated for a few days because I was in vacation mode in Cebu.

You don't know what or where Cebu is?

YOU DISGRACE.

Nah I'm kidding XD

GOOGLE CEBU UP. NOW. YES, NOW.

So much caps on :0

There are a lot of fireworks works in MNL.

You don't know what MNL is?

EVEN BIGGER DISGRACE.

Again, I'm kidding.

MNL is short for Manila.

If you guys have SF as San Fran and HK as Hong Kong we have PH as Philippines and MNL for Manila as it's capital city.

I like looking but no touching of firework-related things.

I might lose a hand and may never type again.

You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?

Do you guys have a New Year's resolution?

I HAVE A FEW:

*1. Update hell of a lot faster.  
2. Get less writer's block XP  
3. Practice drawing more.  
4. Learn how to draw legit-ly before practicing a lot xD  
5. Get better grades.  
**6. Be less 'quickly-pissed-off' and be more "patient".  
7. Type more words.  
8. Be hell of a lot more responsible.  
***9. Be less 'rule-with-an-iron-fist'.

*THIS IS A MUSSST.  
**PFFT—patient isn't in the dictionary, but I'll try to squeeze it in.  
***I'm kinda strict in class XD all the men are afraid of me. ESPECIALLY PLAYBOYS. I once kicked I playboy below the belt (partly by reflex and partly because I loathe playboys) because he hugged me. -_-#

I communicate to you all here, feel free to say anything.

I consider this as a 'kinda-like-a-forum' XD.

Oh and by the way, "Behind the Dorky Look" three-fourths done it will be probably posted around this week, until then I'm sorry!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

1.1.14


	5. A Probably Offending Topic

Can I just shorten "Behind the Dorky Look" as BTDL?

Thank you xD

I am currently in Baguio [bag-i-yo].

Again, if you don't know where that is, Google it.

Just a few infos on I know of what Baguio is:  
IT'S SO FREAKING COLD HERE TO EXTENT THAT THEY DON'T NEED AIR CONDITIONERS IN MALLS. Famous for it's strawberries owo.

When I got here my teeth was chattering.

First words I said: "W-w-w-w-when d-d-d-do w-we s-s-s-sleep?"

I got here around one to three AM.

THE FOLLOWING TOPIC MAY BE OFFENDING TO SOME PEEPS.

IF YOU ARE GAY, I AM JUST COMPARING. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED I APOLOGIZE.

I HAS WARNED YOU.

BE PREPARED.

YOU HAS BEEN WARNED.

LET US BEGIN.

I realized something about gay peeps: gay people in the U.S. and in the Philippines are different.

The gay peeps in the PH are reaaaaally funny: Vice Ganda owo. He/she wears girl clothes.

The gay peeps in the U.S. are formal (also funny, mind you): Barney from How I Met Your Mother. Barney wears suits. His suit mentor is SLENDER MAAAN xD.

I don't really know how to address gay peeps in the PH as he or she ._.

My cousin says you can't really translate gay to bakla and vice versa.

Bakla [back-lá] does means gay in PH, but she says that the difference of gay and bakla is that, well, gay peeps are formal and they like men while bakla peeps wear clothes like a girl and they also like men.

But not all baklas in PH wear clothes like a girl.

We also have the word becky for bakla.

If some of you were offended by this topic I apologize.

HAVE STRAWBERRIES FROM BAGUIO!

-Throws strawberries to readers-

Heeey, on what I heard strawberries here turned white due to the weather owo.

There are a lot of trees here ewe.

UNTIL THEN MY BRETHREN.

I'm about to post BTDL.

BE EXCITED :D


	6. Shipping and Stuff

I'm excited to write the next chapter of BTDL .w.~

I forgot to reply to those who asked how Philippines is: PH is good. Weather is extremely hot (which is normal though xD) some started school today (Jan. 6, 2014) while others like me will have it tomorrow.

So far I've started the opening conversation of chapter 20. Yes that is all I've written. I couldn't type in the car because I could've gotten dizzy and barf rainbows in my aunt's car.

So what's exciting about the next chapter of BTDL?

For you guys, it would have some Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Kairiya (idk, is this how you call Yaya and Kairi ship? This is what they call it last time I checked, which was 2011 ._.)

I can't give you guys any more information other than that xD

Speaking of ships.

Do you guys know the name they call KushinaxMinato? I forgot, but I had the urge to yell "MIKUSHNA SOUNDS BETTER!" to KushinaxMinato shippers.

Also, is there a name for UsuixMisaki? I think "Misui" sounds good.

Tell me how you guys would want name the characters you ship, oh and tell me what anime they're from.

BTDL would have a normal 'update-every-two-weeks' ._.

I don't even think I follow that rule anymore.

To the peeps who like reading "Hired To Be a Secretary":

I think I would delete the story and make it better because I was a super-noob in writing that time. This time I am just a noob.

FROM SUPER NOOB I HAVE UPGRADED TO NOOB xD

By the way, do any of you guys know Sabertooth Frostbite Excalibur?

I almost forgot to tell you guys I has deviantart: PiNkGiRl0618

I post there when I draw random stuff ._.

No, I didn't ask someone to help me with those ._. I has no drawing teach


	7. TWO PARTS AS ONE

**This part was written on January 14, 2013**

Technically it's almost Chinese New Year, and I might be able to post so...

你好!  
Nǐ hǎo!

新年快樂!  
Xīnnián kuàilè!

你們怎麼样? 好嗎？  
Nǐmen zěnme yàng? Hǎo ma?

現在我吃葡萄 owo 你們要嗎? -在丟葡萄給你們吃-  
Xiànzài wǒ chī pútáo owo nǐmen yào ma? - Zài diū pútáo gěi nǐmen chī -

去吃了！  
Qù chīle!

我在打字中文／華文只是因為是中國新年 ._.  
Wǒ zài dǎzì zhōngwén/huáwén zhǐshì yīn wéi shì zhōngguó xīnnián

新年快樂!  
Xīnnián kuàilè!

**Translation:**

Hi!

How are you guys? Good?

I'm eating grapes right now owo do ya want? -throws grapes for you guys to eat-

EAT IT ALREADY.

I'm typing in Chinese 'cause it's Chinese New Year ._.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Add ons xD:

I CAN'T SEEM TO WRITE BTDL BECAUSE I ISH LOOKING FOR SOMETHING.

I MIGHT FINISH IT ON/DURING MY VACATION FOR CHINESE NEE YEAR xD

To my fellow Chinese peeps: Happy Chinese New Year!

For those who were wondering...  
新 - Xīn - new  
年 nián - year  
快樂 - kuàilè - happy

I just wanted to type in Chinese because it was Chinese New Year, and besides, I've always wanted to type in Chinese at xD

Right now was the perfect moment xDD

Translation of that was traditional ._. I don't really know the difference of simplified and traditional. Please explain.

I know, I'm such a disgrace to the Chinese race.

* * *

**This part was written on January 21, 2013**

Hi guys, yes this A/N has two parts xD

So the finishing of the story may extend.

I know what it says above about updating right away, but I twisted my leg.

My ever so beautiful twisted leg will add up problems in my 'pile of problems pile'.

So you wonder, how did you twist your leg? Are you ok?

I twisted my leg by doing a really high taekwando kick, but then I had a wrong footing so I twisted myself along with my badass leg.

I'm wearing a splint and wondering how I take a freaking shower and what my friends' reaction will be ._.

I can't move my leg nor can I bend it, but I can walk xD

I told you guys, this is like a blog—or something else I said, I forgot forgive me.

I was told I tore a tissue ._. I feel like it was a fracture because I felt and heard a crack.

I hope I get betta soon.

Also, I've been having bad stuff happen to me this year xD

I just got sick a few days ago actually with a temperature of 39.2° and here I am with a twisted leg.

Ok I've said enough, GOOD BYE AND HOPE FOR THE BETTER! xD


End file.
